Lips of an angel
by puffin
Summary: This is an old story of mine that I found. It is very short and it is not my best but I still like it. It is male on male. If you don't like it then don't read it.


Lips of an Angel

A white hared boy with pale skin and doe brown eyes walked into the kitchen were the phone was ringing. The kitchen was on the small side and had your normal stuff in there. The phone was on the wall next to the refrigerator.

"Hello." The boy said smiling before blinking. "Mokie? What are you doing calling me so late?" the young man asked shock at who the caller was then blinked. "Mokie, why are you crying?"

After a short pause and getting the caller to calm down the young boy let out a sigh as he kept his voice low. "I have to whisper Mokuba."

"Yami is in the other room and you know how he can be." The doe brown eyed boy said as he listen to what the caller said. The young man then sighed as he spoke up. "You know Mokuba I sometimes wish he was you." He said as he looked down. "I guess that means we never moved on." he said when he heard the caller say the same thing about his boyfriend.

The pale boy then closed his eyes as he smiled at hearing the caller say his name, "Ryou." To him, Ryou, it was if an angel had just spoken his name and it was pure bliss.

But at the same time hearing his name was making him weak and want to go back to his ex, his angel. Ryou open his eyes and turned to the doorway to make sure Yami wasn't standing there listening in.

Ryou closed his eyes again as he listen to his extalk. Ryou never wanted to say goodbye to Yami for he was the prefect boyfriend. Yami had always and would always be there for Ryou. Ryou also knew that he loved Yami very deeply but listening to his ex talk was making it hard for Ryou to 'want' to stay faithful.

As the two of them talked Ryou smiled and started to chuckle as he realized something. "You don't realize what today is do you?" Ryou asked, as he listens to the caller say no. "You happen to call on the one year anniversary of when we broke up." Ryou said as he then sadden some at this thought.

As if to change the subject Mokuba had then asked Ryou something as Ryou just nodded. "Ya. I still dream of you as well Mokuba. I dream of what we were and what we could have been. It would seem here lately you are all I dream of."

Ryou then stop talking as he could hear another male's voice in the background talking to Mokuba asking him something as Mokuba had lied to him. Once the voice was gone, Ryou spoke up. "Marik doesn't know you're talking to me does he? "Ryou then shook his head no at something Mokuba had asked him. "No. I don't think Yami has a clue who I'm talking to either. I think he just think it's a friend."

The longer the two talked the more those feeling he had felt for the young Kaiba were coming back and coming back strong. Every now and then Ryou would make sure Yami was still in the living room.

As they kept on talking Ryou knew deep down that they hadn't moved on that they still had feelings for each other. At least Ryou did since he was still in love with Mokuba Kaiba.

The phone call was coming to end. Both parties knew this but neither wanted it. "It was great to hear your voice Mokie." Ryou said as his angel spoke the same thing back to him.

Ryou didn't want to say goodbye to his angel but knew he had to or else he wasn't sure if he could stay faithful to Yami.

Just as Ryou was about to say goodbye and hang up Mokuba stopped him by saying. "Hay Ry…I…well it's just that…I…I well…I still love you." For Ryou to hear those words come from the lips of his angel was making him weak, very weak.

Ryou had even frozen at those words. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. If he said it back then would he still faithful to Yami? To the love, he had for him? To the love, Yami had for Ryou?

Just as Ryou was about to responded he heard Yami calling his name. Hating to do this Ryou made his answer to Mokuba quick. "I love you too Mokuba but I have to go now. Yami is calling me." with that, Ryou hung up.

As Ryou walked back into the living room and to Yami, Ryou couldn't help but wonder what the real reason behind Mokuba calling him today and so late. Never know what that one phone call could hold in store for his future.

A/N This was a story I found on my computer. It is a very old one. I did read through it and fix a few things here and there. Its not my best work but its one I still like. I hope you all like it and see you all with my next story.

If you reading More Than A Brother I am still working on that one. I end up having a lot going on in real life plus hurting one of my fingers. It made it a bit hard to write but I am working on it. I hope to see you all there.

puffin


End file.
